


Riddikulus

by severinas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinas/pseuds/severinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boggart and a Doctor Who fan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddikulus

„Riddikulus!“

The darkness that had filled the classroom was suddenly filled with flickering disco-lights and the shadow-figure was forced to jump around in wild dance moves.

The class burst out in laughter together with Professor Lupin and the boggart staggered back in confusion.

“Next!”

Seamus Finnigan stepped forward and faced the boggart. For a few seconds nothing happened, the boggart still as the shadow figure was swaying silently side by side awaiting its next target. But then the boggart suddenly stilled, vanished in a black blur and out of it sprang a snapping dog, barking wildly and tearing at the chain holding him back.

Seamus jumped backwards, together with the rest of the class. The chain was holding the dog back, but just barely. Any moment, so it seemed, it would snap and the dog would come barging at him, sink his teeth into his arm and…

“Picture it, Mr. Finnigan. Wand ready!”

“Riddiculus!”

Even though his voice broke mid-spell, the dog suddenly stopped. He turned his head to look at his backside, and then with sudden enthusiasm started chasing his own tail. He spun and spun and spun around himself, barking in frustration at his tail that was mysteriously always just out of his reach.

The class erupted into laughter once more and Professor Lupin clapped his hands together.

“Next one please, Mr. Thomas!”

Dean stepped around Seamus and faced the boggart. Again it stilled and then spun around changing his shape into…

“No!”

Dean froze. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the creature standing before him. That couldn’t be. This wasn’t happening to him.

“Concentrate, Mr. Thomas. Then say it: riddikulus” Lupin encouraged him.

“No” Dean repeated.

“Mr. Thomas, picture it! Picture something funny and then wave your wand.”

“No” Dean repeated once more. “Don’t look away” he finally managed to say. “Don’t blink.”

“Excuse me?” Lupin asked him but Dean couldn’t get another word out. His full attention was on the angel statue in front of him, all of his concentration on not blinking, not looking away.

Lupin made a move to step in front of Dean, but Dean shoved him out of the way, eyes still fixed on the Weeping Angel.

“No!”

“Mr. Thomas, what are you doing? This is not real. Whatever you think this statue is, it is not real, it cannot harm you.”

 Dean just shook his head, unable to utter another syllable.

“It can” a voice from the back of the class suddenly whispered.

Professor Lupin turned towards the voice and stared in surprise as Hermione Granger stepped forward.

“Excuse me, Miss Granger?”

“Anything with the image of a Weeping Angel also gains the abilities of an Angel and will eventually become an Angel” Hermione whispered, eyes fixed just as Deans on the statue.

“What? What are you talking about, Miss Granger?” Lupin stared from Hermione to Dean and back. He wouldn’t have expected such nonsense from Hermione.

“Doctor Who.”

Lupin turned to Parvati Patil, who had spoken up from the back of the class. Was the whole class going crazy? Or was this just some elaborate prank?

“Doctor Who is just a TV series” said Lupin turning back to Hermione. “Weeping Angels do not exist.”

“But what if they do?” Hermione asked.

Lupin stared at her for a few moments, then turned back to the angel statue standing in the middle of the class room.

“Confringo!”

The statue exploded into tiny pieces of marble, which fell in a controlled speed to the ground, held back by the Lupins shield. () Dean, Hermione and Parvati relaxed instantly, Dean rubbing his sore eyes.

The rest of the class stared at their three classmates and their teacher in confusion.

“I think we need a new boggart” Lupin stated. “Class dismissed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this little OS :) Comments, criticism or anything else are always welcome!
> 
> The idea is not mine but from the lovely tumblr user nerdsandgamersftw.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
